Cat Calls
by CuffedBunnies
Summary: It's not what it sounds like... or maybe it is...   One shot, taking place sometime before season three.  Part One of "The Kitten Tales" series


**Cat Calls**

Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine. Wish it was, but then, don't we all? ;)

Summary: Not what it sounds like... or is it?

A/N: Takes place some time before the third season.

_For Tinkerbell and Shnelly__, the cats who caused the misunderstanding that inspired this story. And for lms2457, who was on the other end of the line... LOL_

* * *

><p>Castle stepped quietly into the loft, the door clicked as it shut behind him. He was tired from another day at the station, working through financials dealing with the newest case.<p>

He was still considering parts of the pages when Alexis stepped carefully downstairs, her eyes wide. Something was wrong.

"Is everything okay, Pumpkin?" he asked, she looked like he'd walked into something awful.

"Um, yeah... everything's fine Dad." Her eyes briefly darted back toward the top of the stairs, then back to him, "Dad, can I ask you something?"

He felt his insides turn, wondering exactly what she was about to ask him. "Anything. You know that. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, but her eyes were still unsure, and maybe a little scared. "I found something today... or really two somethings, and really want to keep them. Is it okay?"

"I don't know... it really depends on what they are," he answered, "can you be a little more specific?"

Alexis smiled and her eyes brightened with his answer, even though he really didn't answer. "Oh, Dad, you'll love them! They're so soft and cute... you'll fall in love with them, I swear!"

"But what are they?" He asked as she hugged him tight. What was this all about?

Alexis opened her mouth to answer just as something crashed to the floor upstairs. Her eyes widened in a look of pure shock. "Um... I'll be right back." She turned and was halfway up the staircase before he knew it.

"Hey, that crash isn't what you're talking about, is it?" Castle started up the stairs after her, "Or should I look for something that caused said crash?"

When he made the final step, Alexis met him with two tiny balls of fur in her hands. "Here they are. They didn't break anything, just knocked over a stack of books in my room." She cuddled them close and stroked their fur with her thumbs. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Tribbles?" he asked, still not sure exactly what she was holding. All he could see were two fluffy balls of white fur, one with black spots and the other with gray. Apparently, he'd offended one of the creatures, because its head popped up and its golden eyes regarded him with an appraising look.

"No, Dad. Kittens!" She smiled, and he couldn't help but smile in return. "The one with black spots is Malcolm and the gray is Joey."

"You've already named them?" They were kind of cute, but the idea of having an animal in the loft didn't sit well with him. The gray popped his head up and squeaked as Castle continued, "You realize there's a lot of responsibility to having a pet, and two pets are twice as much... What?"

She stared at him for a moment, then slowly, one eyebrow quirked upward. ""Dad, who's the responsible one here? You know I'll take good care of them. Besides, I've already picked up kitten food and a litter box and a box of little furry mousies for them to play with!" Then, batting her eyelashes and holding the kittens up close, said, "Please?"

How could he say no?

"Okay, but you know that one in the black... I don't like the way he's looking at me. You might want to look into that." It was like the little fur ball was telling him he was keeping his eye on Castle.

"Thanks, Dad!" She stepped up to him and kissed his cheek. "I promise you won't regret it!"

Nothing made him happier than to see his daughter so happy. "I'm sure I won't."

Castle leaned back in his office chair, his feet propped on his desk, as he typed furiously on his laptop. As much as he tried to ignore the new additions to his house, he couldn't help to watch them from time-to-time.

More than once, the gray kitten, Joey, had been chased by Malcolm. When he would try to make a sharp turn to get away, he didn't get much traction on the hardwood flooring and would keep sliding forward. The poor little guy had already hit the wall at least three times, but it obviously didn't hurt.

The loft had been quiet for some time, and it concerned Castle a little. He never had a cat when he was growing up, so this was a new experience for him. Just as he was about to get up to search for the little critters, Joey clambered onto his desk and padded over to his feet.

He watched the little gray while he sniffed at his pant leg, then stepped onto his leg and curled up behind the laptop. The kitten seemed comfortable, and Castle didn't mind, so he smiled and kept on with the scene he was typing.

After a few minutes, Castle saw a flash of white and black beside his chair. He looked to find Malcolm and the kitten seemed to give a tolerant sigh when their eyes met.

"You really don't like me, do you?" asked Castle, "Come here, I'm not going to do anything to you." He reached down and picked up the little bundle and plopped him on his lap. He carefully sat on Castle's lap, seeming unamused with the change of location.

Castle tried to pet the kitten between the ears, but he turned his head away. "Fine, go over there with your friend," he told the little critter.

He moved Malcolm to the other side of his laptop, just beside Joey. Malcolm paced back and forth, and Castle figured he was trying to find the right place to lay down. Finally, the kitten settled down and he was able to get back to writing.

Ten, maybe fifteen minutes passed, and he'd forgotten about the kittens in his lap. His phone rang, and when he picked it up, Beckett's picture smiled at him.

"Castle," he answered, and the movement from behind the laptop reminded him of the extra cargo on his lap. "How's it going, Beckett?"

"Hey, Castle," she said, "we've found a few details about the case I'd like for you..."

He didn't hear anything else she said. There was movement going on behind the computer, and it was beginning to get a little more involved.

Suddenly the strangest squeaky/rumble/roar sound he'd ever imagined burst forth and he yelped when the claws dug in.

"What was that?" she asked, "Castle, what's going on?"

"Ow-ow-ow!" With one hand, he moved the laptop, so he could reach the kittens. "There's a cat fight in progress on my lap!" More claws. "OW! Get over here, you little.."

"What? There's a wha-? No, I don't want to know. Castle, when you're finished...'

"No, it's not like that!" He interrupted, "I swear - OW! Let me call you back, okay?" he put the phone down, and forgot to hang up.

Kate looked at her phone, wondering what in the world could Castle be doing. Then, decided it really wasn't a path she wanted to go down. However, she did notice he was still on the line, so she listened.

"All right, you little fur ball, (fur ball?) you quit beating up on Joey! (Joey? Really?) Are you okay, little buddy?"

There was the sound of movement, and she stifled a giggle as he continued, "I wouldn't play with Mal anymore if I were you, no I wouldn't." He cooed the last few words of the sentence!

Oh, this is too good! Kate motioned to the guys across the way, with her finger on her lips, as she activated the speaker on her phone.

Esposito and Ryan walked up, both questioning what she was doing.

"Listen," she mouthed, and pointed to the phone.

The voice on the phone continued, "Especially if you're going to end up here, in my lap." The boys exchanged confused looks, "What's going on?"

Kate smiled, still whispering, "Castle doesn't know the phone is still on.. said something about a cat fight on his lap, then 'hung up.'"

Their looks were priceless.

"Trust me guys, those claws do NOT feel good. I don't have as much fur as you do for protection. And seriously, was it necessary to embarrass me in front of Beckett? You might have weirded her out."

Going by the sounds, Castle was about to pick up the phone.

"What the... oh NO..." He cleared his throat, "Kate?"

They burst out laughing.

"Oh. My. God. Kate? Guys?" His voice squeaked a little at the end, only adding to her laughter. "How much of that did you -? Never mind. Stupid question. You heard every single word, didn't you?"

"Dude. Every. Single. One." Ryan answered, once he regained control.

Espo cut in, "Who's your little furry buddy, Castle?"

He groaned, "Funny. The detective becomes the comic."

They could hear him take in a deep breath, "If you must know, Alexis adopted two kittens she found by an alley on the way from school yesterday. So, you see it wasn't THAT kind of cat fight, as you already know."

Kate took her phone back and turned the speaker off. The guys started laughing again as she replied, "Well, you know, it's not everyday someone claims to have a cat fight on their lap."


End file.
